Sweet Surrender
by Margaret Price
Summary: NATO orders the Major to hire Eroica for a lengthy mission that he is uniquely qualified to implement. lemon..first time
1. It Started Out Normal Enough

**SWEET SURRENDER**

**By Margaret Price**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**IT STARTED OUT NORMAL ENOUGH**

**Athens, Greece  
September 2003**

Dorian wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into his present predicament. He thought back on what he had said and how he had said it.

It had all started out normal enough. No different than any of the other hundreds of times the Major was around, any of the hundreds of other suggestive comments he had made. It was the Major himself who was the problem. He was so totally unpredictable, something that was not helped by the fact that the Earl had not bothered to gauge his mood when he walked through the door. He had been so shocked that the Major was in the same country that he just reacted automatically, as did the Major. Unfortunately, the officer's reactions could range from an annoyed snort to physical violence. It was the latter that was the cause of Dorian's current discomfort.

The Major was behind the Earl, an arm locked across his throat. He also had one of the Earl's arms twisted behind his back. "You bloody pervert, I should break your fucking neck!"

_Before or after you throttle me?_ Dorian thought as he pulled vainly at the arm across his throat with his free hand. "Major, I can't breathe."

"Good!"

Since struggling was obviously useless, Dorian gave up and let his free hand drop to his side. To his surprise, the moment he did this, the pressure on his throat eased up ever so slightly, as did the pressure on the arm twisted behind his back. After a short pause, he said calmly, "Well, what are you waiting for, Major? I am literally at your mercy."

The baffled Major responded with a snarl.

"You didn't honestly think I was gonna carry out my…um, threat, did you?" Dorian asked cautiously. He wasn't sure why the Major had come to his hotel suite. To berate him over some infraction, real or imagined, concerning his mission, presumably. Before the man could get up a full head of steam, the Earl had cut him off, stating that the officer looked so incredibly sexy when he was angry that he wanted to throw him to the floor and ravage him. Dorian wasn't surprised that the Major had taken exception to the idea. It was the startling thought that the man might actually think he was capable of doing it.

"What do you think?" Klaus growled.

Dorian chose his next words carefully. The Major may have stopped choking him, but he still had him in an iron grip and could just as easily start up again. "I think you're considerably stronger than I am. You've been trained in hand-to-hand combat and can fire a Magnum with one hand." The grip on him eased up a bit more and Dorian pressed on. "I watched you take on Mischa the Cub in a fist fight that ended in a draw. And he's twice _your_ size."

The Major gave a snort at the memory. He would've liked to have beaten the Commie into a bloody pulp that had to be scraped from the road.

"Taking all that into consideration, Major, how could I possibly hope to take you on?" Dorian paused, adding, "In a fair fight, at any rate."

The Earl felt the Major's body stiffen in response to this, the arm at his throat tightening ever so slightly. Clearly, he had struck a nerve and made a conscious effort not to react. So long as he maintained a defenseless posture, the Major seemed disinclined to hurt him. _You are such a dichotomy, aren't you, my dearest Major?_

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" came the incredulous inquiry.

Dorian considered a moment. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

This actually caused Dorian to give a small laugh. "No. But I'm not sure you really want to kill me, Major," he observed. "You've had me in this strangle hold for nearly five minutes. You could've killed me right off, but you didn't. Why?"

The Major stiffened further, suddenly very aware of how close he was to the Earl. That he had been holding him firmly against himself without any actual reason other than to threaten him. And he could easily do that from across the room.

"Are you sure you _don't_ want me to ravage you, Major?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to beat the shit out of you?"

Again, Dorian gave a small laugh. Something very strange was going on in this conversation. Something he could not quite put his finger on. "Major, who else would have the balls to goad you if I weren't around?"

"I don't know. But I'd be more than happy to find out."

"So now _you're_ challenging _me_ to a fight…"

"Eroica, I've known you long enough to know you couldn't beat me in a fight, fair or not."

Dorian's eyes lit up. He was glad the Major couldn't see the grin spreading across his face. "I accept your challenge!"

"You idiot," the Major replied with a snort.

"How about I just get out of this choke hold?"

"You'll never be able to—Aargh!" The Major gave a sharp cry as the Earl's free hand suddenly clamped onto his crotch. "Bastard!"

"Oh Major, such a handful," Dorian purred as his long fingers quickly shifted position to take a firm grip on the Major's scrotum.

"Let go of my balls, you damned pervert!"

"Let go of me first."

"No!" The Major gritted his teeth and gave a whine of pain as the fingers tightened their grip. "_This_ is how you fight?"

"I did say it wouldn't be fair."

"I can still break your neck."

"Not if you don't want to walk funny for the rest of your life."

Another whine of pain escaped the Major as the fingers dug further into his tender flesh. It was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling. _Bloody bastard has to be enjoying this, damn him!_ "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for this!"

"How about we do this…" Dorian suggested calmly. "We let go simultaneously. _And_..." he added quickly, "if I can get you down _before_ you take a swing at me, you concede the fight."

The Major was fighting tears by this time and gritted his teeth to keep another cry of pain from escaping him. He knew he could easily flatten the Earl once he let him go, even if the idiot tried to step away from him. "Fine, whatever!"

"On the count of three?"

Dorian was ready for the inevitable retaliation. The instant he was released, he spun on his heel and dropped down, pulling the Major's now open trousers down with him.

The Major was shocked beyond words when his trousers were suddenly pulled to his knees. Thrown off balance, he staggered and fell. The next thing he knew, the Earl was giving him a shove backward. He fell heavily back, his head making contact with the carpeted floor, momentarily stunning him.

By the time the Major recovered his wits, Dorian was sitting on top of him, pinning his wrists to the floor. "I win," he said triumphantly.

"Like hell!" Klaus concentrated all his strength, raising his arms—and the Earl's hands—off the floor.

The shocked Dorian tried to put all his weight on his hands, but to no avail. The Major was an incredibly powerful man. There was only one thing for it. Dorian leaned down, kissing the man full on the mouth.

The ploy worked. Klaus completely lost his concentration. His eyes widened and several sounds of protest rose in his throat. When the Earl finally broke the kiss, Klaus lay staring up at him in a stunned silence.

"I believe the rule in wrestling is three seconds to consider an opponent pinned," Dorian said mildly.

"You _cheat_ to get me down here, and then have the nerve to invoke the rules of Submission Wrestling?"

Dorian replied with a light laugh. "Why not? This is Greece, the birthplace of the Olympics."

The Major was not in the mood for a history lesson, which he had no doubt would lead to the Earl talking about how the participants of the ancient Olympics competed naked. The information that he wanted was more modern and closer to home. "How the hell did you get my pants open?" he demanded. It wasn't so much that the Earl had opened his belt without his realizing, since he had stolen his belt once. It was the fact that he had also managed to completely open his fly without his realizing that bothered him.

"You were just a tad distracted," Dorian grinned. "Submission Wrestling, huh?" He leaned forward, moving closer to the officer's face as if he meant to kiss him again. "Well then, Major. Do you submit?"

Klaus lay staring up at the Earl for what seemed like forever before he finally closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes."

Dorian's mouth dropped open upon hearing this. Then he realized the Major did not seem to be in any hurry to get up. Nor was he struggling to get out from under him. Had he _really_ surrendered completely? "Are you waiting for me to ravage you, Major?" he asked playfully.

Klaus opened his eyes, giving him a puzzled look. "Wasn't that the point of all this?"


	2. Surrender

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SURRENDER**

Dorian felt his heart miss a beat. _He's gone mad._ "How hard did you bang your head, Major?" To his added shock, the man actually laughed. Dorian quickly pulled off the officer's tie and used it to bind his hands in front of him. The Major continued to cooperate as his hands were pulled over his head and secured to the leg of a very heavy piece of furniture.

"You still think I'm gonna hit you?" Klaus asked mildly. He looked almost amused.

Dorian looked him in the eye. _Shit, he's too calm! He __**has**__ to be planning something. _"Major, I've seen you 'give up' before. You _never_ surrender one hundred percent. There's always that one percent in the back of your mind that's trying to figure a way out."

This observation won an approving grunt and nod from Klaus.

"Now, just lay back and relax, my beautiful Major," Dorian said as he slowly unbuttoned the man's shirt. "I'm gonna make you crazy."

"You already have."

Dorian gave a nervous laugh. He moved a hand toward the man's groin. "I did you some damage, didn't I? What say I kiss it, make it better?"

Klaus responded with a grunt and then with a deep intake of breath as the Earl's hand slid into his underwear to gently massage the testicles that he had been mauling only a few minutes before. Klaus closed his eyes when tender kisses were planted on his stomach, slowly moving downward. Gentle hands slowly slid his underwear down, revealing his nearly erect cock. Then a hand closed around it, pulling a moan from his throat. Dorian's tongue started to flick over its length and Klaus caught his breath, his body tensing and then shuddering from the unfamiliar sensations in his groin.

After several minutes of Dorian's expert ministrations, Klaus was beyond any type of coherent thought or speech. Guttural moans rose in his throat as the Earl alternately licked and sucked his straining erection, bringing the man to brink of orgasm, only to stop just shy of pulling him over the edge. As predicted, it was driving Klaus quite mad. He didn't even realize that he had started fighting his bindings until one of Dorian's hands slid up his chest. This was followed by his calm voice. "Relax, Major, I'm not gonna bite you."

Despite his playful tone, Dorian wondered if he had actually pushed the skittish Major too far this first time around. He paused a moment and was relieved when the man stopped struggling and fought to relax.

"I told you I'd make you crazy," Dorian purred. He reached down to massage the man's testicles again, causing him to climax almost immediately.

Klaus came with a loud cry that startled even himself. His body shuddered as his orgasm surged through him, blanking out thought, blanking out Dorian, blanking out the world. He closed his eyes as Dorian milked him of every last drop. Then he just lay panting on the floor, feeling completely spent.

Dorian sat back on his heels, watching the man stretched out in front of him. He ached to do more but did not want to push the Major further. He had gotten him to concede defeat once. That was enough for now.

Klaus was startled when Dorian started to untie him. His eyes snapped open and he gave the Earl a baffled look. "That's it?"

Dorian was actually taken aback. "What?"

Klaus drew a deep breath. "I thought you were gonna…do it."

"What do you think I just…?" Dorian's eyes widened and he caught his breath. "Oh! Oh, no," he said seriously, shaking his head vigorously. "I would never force you to… Not without your consent."

Now it was Klaus's turn to be taken aback. "I thought I already gave it."

Dorian was certain the man had just gone mad. "You didn't just bang your head. You have amnesia!"

The actually caused the Major to smile. "I don't think so."

Dorian took the man's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. When he didn't struggle, Dorian gave him an astonished look. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Iron Klaus?"

"I'm not sure."

Dorian was not about to question fate any further. "Before he turns up, shall we move this to the bedroom?"

"Yes."

_Oh, my darling Major! I've waited so long to hear you say that one little word._

Dorian finished untying the man's hands and then suggested that he take off his trousers rather than put them back on for the short journey into the next room, where he would only be taking them off again. The request was logical enough, but the Earl had an ulterior motive. Should the Major suddenly come to his senses, he wasn't very likely to bolt out the door half naked.

oOo

Not for the first time since the bizarre encounter began, Dorian found himself thinking he was dreaming. He looked at the beautiful, exquisitely muscled man stretched out on the bed; face down, naked, his firm buttocks fully exposed and waiting for the Earl's loving attention.

Dorian wanted to pinch himself.

After calmly following Dorian into the bedroom, Klaus had confirmed his observation that he never gave in one hundred percent, going on to suggest that he be tied down again. "I know myself," he had said very matter of factly, "and can't promise that I won't…hurt you when you…" He could not finish the sentence, but they both knew what he meant.

Once he recovered from this newest shock among the dozens—and after a little scrounging—Dorian produced some of his long scarves. He placed a towel and a couple pillows on the bed and had the Major kneel in front of them while he situated them exactly as he wanted. Then the officer laid down and stretched out to allow the Earl to tie him to the bed frame. Dorian did the same to his feet, although he left enough slack to allow Klaus some play. As he did this, he noticed that the more helpless the Major became, the more aroused he seemed to get. _Now __**that's**__ interesting._

After standing back to admire the lines of the Major's body, Dorian moved closer. "Last chance to say no," he whispered, running a finger down the man's spine.

Klaus reacted with a shiver, going on to close his eyes as the Earl climbed onto the bed.

Dorian slowly ran his hands over the Major's toned muscles, gently kissing his back, smiling as the man arched his back and drew a deep breath.

When Klaus felt the Earl's erection pressing against him, he found himself pulling at his bindings automatically. He had to force himself to stop, to not give into panic. He had consented to this and braced himself for what he knew was to come—only to find himself more aroused than he ever thought possible.

This did not go unnoticed by Dorian, who was beginning to think that just the act of fighting him off was arousing to the Major. _No wonder you fought so hard all these years. It was a turn on! Bastard!_

Dorian smiled as another thought struck him._ So you like fighting me, do you?_ _Well, I can give you lots of reasons to fight._

And so he did.

Dorian started with sex toys, inserting a small butt plug first, causing the Major to gasp and struggle briefly. "Not yet, Major. That's just to help get you ready for later. Much…_much_ later," he whisper. He smiled as the man relaxed again. He poured flavored oil into his hands, and then started to rub it into the officer's skin. "I won't hurt you, but I will make you crazy with pleasure. That's a promise," he said seductively. He went on to rub the oil over every inch of exposed skin on the man's body, following that with kisses.

Klaus responded with glorious moans. His body shuddered at the Earl's loving kisses, caresses, and feather light touches, his back arching automatically. He had expected any number of things to happen when he finally "surrendered" to Dorian, most of which involved his ass being lovingly, if enthusiastically penetrated. Now it seemed that this was the one part of his anatomy that the Earl was actively ignoring. If he weren't so distracted by the Earl's other attentions, Klaus might have actually been insulted.

Then, finally, it seemed Dorian was ready to give his favorite part of the Major's anatomy his undivided attention. He moved between the man's spread legs and started kissing his firm buttocks, rubbing his legs, moving down to flick his tongue over his scrotum. Klaus caught his breath and started to squirm when the Earl started to suckle his balls. The intensity proved too much for him and he came with a frustrated growl.

Dorian actually jumped when Klaus suddenly ejaculated. He leaned back, a glow of pride spreading across his face as the man gave into his orgasm. _You really __**are**__ sensitive there, aren't you, Major? No wonder you— _Dorian blinked._ Is __**that**__ why you finally surrendered to me? I found your Achilles' heel?_

When reason finally returned, Klaus closed his eyes and waited for the jokes about his gun going off too soon to start. The Earl couldn't let _that_ pass.

To the Major's surprise, he did.

Dorian had no intention of poking fun at the man their first time together. The man was clearly embarrassed, and the last thing he needed was to be humiliated. He had put a cock ring on himself to hold back his own orgasm, but never thought to put one on the Major, never imagining that he would find his hot button so quickly.

Dorian continued his silent caresses as the man's faculties returned. Within a few minutes, another erection was starting. _Impressive. You really __**are**__ a tank, aren't you, Major?_

"Mmmmm, I guess not _all_ of Iron Klaus was left in the hall," the Earl purred, his fingers lightly brushing the length of the Major's fast hardening cock. "How many rounds do you have in this gun, my darling Major?" He smiled when the response to this was a low moan. Then he went on to cover the Major's upraised backside with kisses.

Klaus relaxed when no humiliating jokes were made, relaxing further as the caresses were followed by kisses. Then the Earl was applying something slick-feeling to his ass that he assumed was a lubricant of some kind. After that, all manner of _things_ were being inserted into him, some of which vibrated against his prostate sending waves of pleasure through him the likes of which he had never experienced.

Klaus bucked and writhed against the unfamiliar stimulation. The sounds of pleasure that rose in his throat surprised even him. He had no idea what Dorian planned to do next and was helpless to do anything about it. It was a horrible and wonderful experience at the same time. Gloriously terrifying. And he was all the more aroused the longer it went on.

Klaus was startled back to semi-reality when a piece of cloth was suddenly being pressed against his mouth. He hadn't even realized that he'd closed his eyes until this happened. He looked at the cloth before giving Dorian a questioning look. For reasons even he could not explain, he had not uttered a word since lying on the bed. He wondered if it might be his training kicking in; his brain confusing his present position with captivity and interrogation. Whatever the reason, he continued in his silence.

"Bite down on that, Major. You'll break your teeth if you keep trying to take a bite out of the mattress," Dorian said with a smile.

Klaus had been alternately burying his face into the bed and clamping down on the blanket to muffle his loud cries of pleasure, something he felt sure would sound more like screams of torment and would no doubt alarm anyone within earshot. He accepted the cloth into his mouth. A moment later, the intensity of the vibrator that was inside him was turned up, and he clamped down as powerful waves flooded through him. His back arched in response and he writhed against his bindings. After several minutes of this, Klaus felt the warmth of Dorian's body shift position as the toys were removed.

"Now or never, my beautiful Major," Dorian said breathily before he entered the man's body with slow, careful thrusts.

The instant he realized what was happening, Klaus froze, his whole body going rigid. It felt as if all his muscles were shaking with anticipation.

"Relax, my darling Major," Dorian whispered, running his hands up the man's back and causing him to arch up and moan, "you're quite safe. I'm wearing a condom."

This was the least of Klaus's worries, although he was sure that some small part of his brain would be glad of this information later. Instead, he wanted to concentrate on what was happening; the feel of the other man entering his body, the feel of his being completely inside him, the feel of being wholly at his mercy.

Klaus had expected it to hurt, to tear him apart, but this didn't seem to be the case. He wondered if all the _things_ the Earl had been putting into him had made him numb.

Dorian smiled when the Major started to move beneath him, matching his movements, moaning in response to his thrusts, and getting all the more aroused. _You really do want someone to dominate you, don't you, Major? You just didn't know it._

Dorian carefully continued until he was fully inside the Major's body. He gave a contented sigh and paused to give the man time to get used to the sensation of having a cock completely buried inside him. He was surprised that the Major didn't fight at this point. In fact, he seemed to be waiting.

_Not for long,_ Dorian thought with a smile. _**Now**__, I ravage you._

Klaus wasn't sure what the pause was about, but knew it couldn't possibly mean the end. A moment later, Dorian was moving again, thrusting into him for all he was worth. Klaus grabbed onto his bindings and shifted position as best he could in order to match the man's movements. This only served to spur Dorian on. He threw caution to the wind, going on to pound into the man's body with reckless abandon.

Klaus responded with loud sounds that were a combination of grunts, groans, moans, and growls. He moved with the Earl as best he could as he pounded into him, the sensations this created too complex for him to name. He could hear Dorian panting and moaning from the effort. Suddenly a hand was reaching around to take hold of the Major's cock and he clamped down hard on the cloth in his mouth as a loud cry rose in his throat. Finally, he understood the reason that the pillows beneath his hips had been so carefully positioned, lifting him off the mattress and leaving an opening between. He thought it had been to allow his genitals to hang free, as it were. Now he realized it was to allow the Earl easier access. His body responded with convulsive shivers as the hand started to roughly jerk him off.

Dorian had fanaticized about his first time with his beloved Major. Had imagined dozens of scenarios, none of which were as erotic as what was happening now. The unbending man of iron had softened in the heat of his passion and was writhing beneath him, completely lost in the moment, driven mad by the Earl's ministrations and a long buried need to be totally dominated.

After holding back as long as he could, Dorian climaxed with a triumphant cry. The grip he had on the Major's cock tightened, his hand stopping its frenzied movement as he succumbed to his long awaited orgasm. Then he leaned forward to lay across the Major's back, his hand still firmly holding the man's straining erection.

_Shall I press your hot button now, my darling Major?_ Dorian thought as he opened his hand to allow his long fingers to brush against the man's balls.

Just as the Earl suspected, this was enough to send Klaus over the edge. He spit the cloth from his mouth and came with a loud cry. He strained against the bindings holding him in place, his body practically convulsing in response to this, his third orgasm in as many hours. Then he went limp, suddenly feeling completely exhausted. Odd that he hadn't felt tired until now.

After several minutes, Klaus felt the comfortable warmth of Dorian's body vanish from his back. He was vaguely aware of the Earl untying his hands and feet, cleaning him off, checking him for injuries, pulling the pillows from beneath his hips, and finally covering him with a blanket. _Is this what it's like to be utterly sated?_ he wondered abstractly. He felt a soft kiss on the lips—then nothing else for the next several hours.


	3. Not Quite The Morning After

**CHAPTER THREE**

**NOT QUITE THE MORNING AFTER**

It was the smell of coffee that finally roused the sleeping Klaus. He drew a deep breath, drinking in the pleasant aroma for a few seconds. Then he remembered where he was and what had happened. His eyes snapped open and he turned, half expecting to find Dorian curled up beside him with a smug expression on his face. To his relief, he found himself alone, not only in bed but also in the room. This would postpone the inevitable conversation for a few precious minutes as he got his thoughts together. He sat up slowly, taking stock of new pains in new places. He noticed his clothes were no longer strewn on the floor. He also noticed a robe had been placed at the foot of the bed for him. _Always the perfect host, the Earl._

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Klaus looked up to see Dorian in the bedroom doorway. He was mildly surprised to see the Earl was dressed, even if it was in an elaborate silk lounging outfit.

Dorian crossed to the bed as the Major sat up further and then leaned back against the headboard. He sat down beside him, holding out the cup in his hand. "I took the liberty of ordering coffee, Major, but held off on dinner until you were awake. You must be starving by now."

Klaus accepted the cup and took a sip of what turned out to be strong, hot, black coffee that did wonders in helping to clear his head. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's quarter past eight."

Klaus looked up sharply and then down at his wristwatch. "Shit."

Dorian wondered if he shouldn't have let the Major sleep as long as he had. "I'm sorry, you were so…worn out. I thought it best to let you sleep. Did I make you miss your flight or something?"

Klaus shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

"No one's waiting for you?"

"No. I sent them ahead after I got orders to—" He broke off and sighed, saying instead, "I don't leave until morning."

"That's good."

Klaus gave him a puzzled look. "Is it?"

Dorian cautiously leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on the Major's cheek. "No one to suspect anything because you vanished for several hours after coming to my room."

"Wonderful."

"Major, I hope you believe me when I say I'd never do anything to endanger your reputation."

Klaus looked him in the eye but did not reply.

Dorian let his eyes play over the Major's exposed chest, a small smile coming to his face when the man reacted with his usual squirming. "When you walk out that door, you are still the biggest homophobe on the planet, if that's what you want."

Klaus put a hand to his head, closing his eyes. _If that's_ _what I want. Great. I wish I knew what the hell that was._

"Shall I order dinner?" Dorian offered, breaking into the Major's train of thought. "You're welcome to the shower." He held out a hand in the direction of the bathroom. "I hung up your clothes so they wouldn't be all rumpled when you woke up."

"Thank you." A pause. "Yes, please, order dinner."

Dorian saw the Major wince slightly as he shifted position to get out of bed. He put a hand on his arm to stop his progress, receiving a suspicious look in reply. He grinned as the look deepened when he took the cup from his hand. He put it on the bedside table beside a tube, which he picked up and then held out. "Here. A gift to commemorate our first time together. It's practical, just like you."

"What is it?" Klaus asked suspiciously as he hesitantly took the item.

"Anal cream."

Dorian could not prevent the smirk that came to his face when the Major dropped the tube as if it were on fire.

"_What?_ Is this some kind of—?"

Dorian held up his hands. "It'll help relieve any…soreness, Major. Numbs you up, you see." He went on to explain that he had used it to make the officer's first time easier. "The instructions are on the back."

"_This_ is why it didn't hurt?" Klaus said quietly, picking up the tube again to study it more closely.

Dorian had to fight not to laugh. "Did you think it would?"

The Major looked up with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"My brave little soldier…"

"Lord Gloria, don't patronize—"

"Never! I promised it wouldn't hurt." A sudden thought struck him and Dorian gave the Major a searching look. "Were you _hoping_ it would hurt?" _Hoping you could use it against me, perhaps?_ His only reply was a dark look and he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. "Just in case anyone asks…tell them it's for piles."

"Fuck," Klaus groaned. "That's almost as bad as the truth."

This time Dorian did laugh. "Almost. Only you and I know the truth, Major. Which reminds me…people _will_ notice a difference after this." He smiled brightly at the appalled look this produced. "They won't know _why_, but you'll be more relaxed after that…workout, believe me."

"You know this for a fact?" Klaus put a hand to his head, closing his eyes. "Shit, what am I saying…?"

"Oh, aren't you a dear!" the Earl said happily. He planted a quick peck on the Major's cheek and then got to his feet. He crossed to a table, and started searching the drawers for the room service menu. "Just say you threatened me with grievous bodily harm when you came to my hotel. That always makes you happy."

"You're being remarkably unselfish…"

"Not a bit of it. I am selfishly looking out for you so I can ravage you at a later date."

"I see. Already planning a repeat performance, are you?" Klaus got to his feet with a groan. He put on the robe, slipping the tube of cream into a pocket before slowly moving toward the bathroom. He wasn't sure what else to say and was glad that the Earl continued to prattle on.

"If you can leave Iron Klaus behind again, I would love dozens of repeat performances." Dorian moved his search to the desk. "I have no idea why you chose to leave him out in the hall today—not that I'm complaining, mind." He produced the menu from a drawer with a triumphant flourish. "Just promise me when you pick him up again you won't—"

Klaus heard Dorian's voice break and turned to look at him. "I won't what?" He watched in bewilderment as the Earl stiffened visibly. His back was still to him, but his body language spoke volumes to the officer's trained eye. "Lord Gloria?"

The Earl stiffened further, his back almost ramrod straight.

Klaus tried a different tact. "Dorian?"

Dorian's posture registered his reaction to the Major's use of his given name, but he still did not turn around. "You won't…" He had to force the next words from his throat. "Pretend it didn't happen."

Klaus was taken aback at this. Secrets were part and parcel to his job. They were also a big part of Eroica's chosen profession as well. "Only you and I can know what happened," he replied calmly. "You know that."

"Yes, yes, fine. I'll… I'll order dinner."

Klaus crossed to the Earl, taking him by the shoulders and turning him to face him. "After throwing yourself at me for over twenty-five years, I'd've thought you'd have all this worked out to the last detail."

Dorian slowly raised his eyes. "Oh, I did. Dozens of scenarios. All very romantic. Intimate dinners, champagne, soft kisses, walks in the moonlight…"

Klaus responded with a disgusted snort and Dorian gave him a bittersweet smile.

"Nothing like what really happened," Klaus said.

"Not even close," Dorian replied. "It was supposed to turn into something…beautiful. Now I'm not sure what…" He drew a deep breath, lowering his eyes. "I'm afraid it's all gonna fall apart."

Klaus found himself surprised to hear this. He never imagined the Earl having misgivings of any kind. He always seemed so sure of himself. "Is that why you didn't attack me again after I woke up?"

Dorian looked up sharply. "Would you've let me?"

Klaus actually smiled. "I don't know." He gave Dorian a gentle kiss on the cheek, receiving a startled look in reply. "I'm gonna take a shower." He tapped the menu in the Earl's hand. "Order dinner."

"Yes…alright."

"It will give us time to discuss our future before I have to leave," Klaus said as he turned back toward the bathroom.

_**Our**__ future?_ Every time Dorian felt sure the man couldn't surprise him any longer, he was proved wrong. He didn't dare hope the Major meant what he thought he did.

"And no wine," Klaus added.

"Afraid I'll get you drunk and attack you again?"

The words were out of Dorian's mouth before he could stop himself. He clamped a hand over his mouth when Klaus turned back to look at him. _Nice going. You've just ruined everything._

Again, the Major easily read the Earl's body language. A smile twitched at the edges of his mouth. Somehow, he had managed to turn the tables on the man simply by surrendering. _How did that happen?_

"I still have to drive back to my hotel tonight," he replied before vanishing into the bathroom.

oOoOoOo

It was not until he actually started eating that Klaus realized he was ravenous. The Earl had wisely ordered a solid meal of steak and potatoes, no wine or dessert. He obviously had taken note of the officer's likes and dislikes when it came to food. This only caused him to wonder what else the Earl had taken note of.

Dorian waited until the end of the meal before he cautiously broached the subject of the future. As much as he had been looking forward to having the Major in his bed, he had dreaded the inevitable morning after conversation. If the Major regretted crossing the line, what then?

"You're not gonna accuse me of taking advantage of you, are you?"

Klaus sat back, looking the man in the eye. _Is he serious? _"Taking advantage?" he repeated.

"Yes." Dorian lowered his eyes. "I did tie you down…"

"And I told you to do it."

"Not the first time."

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Dorian, what exactly are you worried I'm gonna do? Threaten to kill you if you tell anyone?"

"Well…I…um, that is…you…" Dorian stammered out.

"_Are_ you gonna tell anyone?" Klaus asked firmly.

Dorian looked up sharply. "No!"

Klaus nodded, dropping his napkin on his empty plate before asking, "So what's the problem?"

Dorian put a hand to his head. "You know what the problem is! You're gonna walk out that door, become Iron Klaus again, and pretend I'm the most repulsive person on the face of the Earth!"

Klaus nodded again. This was indeed true. "And _you_ are going to walk out that door, become Eroica again, and continue to be the only man on the face of the Earth with the balls to taunt Iron Klaus and damn the consequences."

Dorian wasn't sure how he felt about that and found himself on the verge of wishing he had never slept with the man. Well, not really. But he had never actually thought through the reality of what this would mean to Klaus after he crossed the line. How it would affect him personally, professionally, and emotionally. _Christ, I really am a selfish, shallow bastard._

Dorian sat back, giving the Major a steady look. "How do I proceed? You tell me. I'll do whatever you say."

This obviously took Klaus by surprise. He couldn't remember the Earl ever doing as he was told. "Seriously?"

Dorian nodded. "I love you. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize…well, us."

"Us." Klaus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Whatever I say?"

"You know what I mean, Major."

The corners of the officer's mouth twitched. "Fine. You can start by calling me by name when we're alone." The shocked look this produced caused him to chuckle.

"You're not gonna tell me to stay away from you during your missions, are you?"

The Major's eyes flickered. "No more than I usually do." He drew a deep breath. "Anyway, I can't this time. The reason I came here in the first place was to solicit your services for a mission."

"A mission with you?"

"Yes."

Dorian smiled seductively. "Will I be working _closely_ with you, Major?"

Klaus sighed heavily, gave him a long-suffering look, and ignored the question entirely. "I'm in Greece now because NATO is in discussions about assisting in the security of the upcoming Olympic Games."

"And you stayed behind just to seek out my services…" Dorian purred.

Klaus could see the Earl was warming up and immediately put the brakes on. He held up a hand and said firmly, "If you want this—" He waved a hand to take in the two of them. "—to continue…"

"_**If!**_" Dorian exclaimed before he could stop himself. He clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Klaus ignored the interruption. "There has to be some ground rules. And _you_ have to follow them."

"Yes, of course, whatever you say…" Dorian said from behind his hand, adding playfully, "Klaus."

oOoOoOo


	4. Mission Of Olympic Proportions

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**MISSION OF OLYMPIC PROPORTIONS**

**London, England  
September 2003**

After returning home, Dorian waited for the Major to contact him to go over the specifics of the mission he spoke of in Athens. All the Earl knew was it would take several months and would pay him five million Euros per month—and included continued contact with the Major. Not surprisingly, Dorian had enthusiastically jumped to accept the job on just these details alone.

Within only a few days, the Earl was in a hotel in London where the Major would be giving him the details of Eroica's part in the mission. Dorian felt certain the rules that had been set down in Athens would be in place for the briefing, so he resolved to be on his most professional behavior. Room service arrived with a light lunch for two, which the Earl was in the process of setting out when the Major arrived punctually, briefcase in hand.

Klaus was relieved that the full extent of the Earl's physical attention was a quick peck on the cheek in greeting. Dorian then offered some lunch, which they ate while the Major went over everything.

Klaus was not surprised at how attentive the thief was during the briefing. Eroica was every inch a professional and did not like surprises any more than did the Major. It was the actual mission that he knew would be a surprise.

In honor of the return of the Olympic Games to Athens, Greece, in the summer of 2004, a group of enthusiastic art lovers had organized a showing of Olympic themed artwork. This collection was to travel along a similar route planned for the Olympic flame, stopping at cities that had previously hosted the summer games. The stops would not be in the same order due to scheduling issued caused by the fact that, instead of staying for a day, the collection would remain in the host city for a month. This artist tribute began in the Fall of 2002, in Sydney, Australia and, if all went well, was scheduled to finish up in Athens, in time for the opening of the Olympiad.

Art collectors from all over the globe had been contacted by the organizers, the Earl of Gloria being amongst them. He had been contacted with a polite request for a specific piece. A replica of a marble sculpture of two wrestlers, known as "The Uffizi Wrestlers," from the third century BC. The original work was in the Uffizi Gallery in Florence, but a miniature replica similar to the one owned by the Earl was in the Glyptothek Museum in Munich, Germany, which was one of the cities the exhibition would be visiting.

"The organizers wanted pieces that would honor the Olympic Games as well as the cities on the tour." Dorian gave a wry smile as he idly played with one of his curls. "Someone must know I have a special interest in Germany."

Klaus gave the Earl a look through his eyelashes before going on with the briefing. "The tour started in Australia," he said, pointing to a map, "moved through Southeast Asia and then across North America before coming to Europe."

"Now I see why NATO was so insistent that _**I**_ take this job," Dorian said as he took the itinerary of the tour from the Major's hand. "It also explains why you were in such a bad mood in Athens." He gave him a knowing look. "At the start, anyway."

Klaus's eyes flickered. "At the start…" he repeated causing the Earl to break into a bright smile.

"The exhibit's in Moscow this month." Dorian gave the Major a cheeky grin. "You think Mischa the Cub is standing guard duty?"

"Probably telling everyone about his gold medal in Helsinki," Klaus said with a snort.

Dorian laughed. "Helsinki's the next stop. Maybe he'll tag along."

"I hope not. I do _not_ want that former poster boy for the Soviet Union anywhere near this."

Dorian laughed again. "And just what am I stealing?"

"You won't be stealing right off."

Dorian's eyebrows went up and he sat back in his seat. "I won't?"

Klaus shook his head. "You know about that statue being 'donated' in the name of world peace, don't you?"

Originally, the exhibition tour was to visit the cities that had previously hosted Summer Olympic Games. At some point in the fundraising process, a group approached the organizers with a request. They would donate a large amount of much needed cash if the tour made a single detour to Sarajevo, the site of the 1984 Winter Games. And to mark the return of peace to the once war-torn country, a statue would be presented in a ceremony prior to the collection going on to Athens. A statue that was now central to the tour.

"I had a chance to examine it in a private showing in Sydney," Dorian said offhandedly.

"At the start of the tour?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We believe it's being used to smuggle…something."

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "Something? Like what?"

"No idea. That's what we need you for."

"Major, that statue is solid granite. You couldn't hide so much as a hair in it."

The Major's only reaction was a flicker of his eyelids. "No way at all?" he asked as he turned his attention to his briefcase.

"Not without damaging it. And that would be rather obvious."

Klaus nodded absently, his attention fixed on his search. After a moment, he produced a folder full of photographs. He pulled out several of the statue in question, pushed his lunch plate aside, and laid them out on the table, side-by-side.

Dorian leaned forward to get a better look at them. "What am I looking for?"

"The date-stamp." Klaus pointed at the first photo, then the last. "This is from the start of the tour. And this is from last week in Moscow."

Dorian frowned and moved forward in his seat. "The display's changed. It's got…what is that? Four legs?" He picked up the most recent photo. "That looks like cork or something. It can't be, though. It would never hold the weight." He looked up. "Is that where you think your smuggled _something_ is?"

The Major nodded. "Those appeared after the tour came to Europe," he said as he placed several other photos on the table. "And not just under the show piece."

"Hang on, that's _my_ statue!" Dorian looked up, an appalled expression on his face. "Surely, you don't think _I'm_ behind this, Major."

A small smile twitched at the edges of the Major's mouth. "No. But you can do what NATO can't. You can pick it up and examine it. After all, it belongs to you."

The bright smile returned to the Earl's face and he sat back, playing with his hair again. "I don't want to brag, but I'm told that mine's even more popular than that garish one being donated."

Klaus gave him a long-suffering look. "Before you go stealing anything, we need to know if those bases are being used to hide something."

"You want Eroica to take a look inside?"

"And photograph the contents. In detail." Klaus pulled a package from his briefcase. "Then you're to plant cameras on everything that has one of those."

Dorian took the package and looked inside. "Hoping to catch your smuggler in the act?"

"Yes."

"I'll need to get my team together." Dorian looked over the photos again. "Is there a time constraint on getting this started?" he then asked. "Because I think the best time to do this would be when the exhibit moves. There are all sorts of people about during the packing and unpacking process."

Klaus nodded. "You're the expert."

Dorian looked up sharply._ Was that a compliment? Oh, we are making progress. _

"And as an art expert," the Major went on, "no one will bat an eye when the Earl of Gloria turns up on a whim to keep tabs on his property. _But_ if art know nothing Iron Klaus suddenly turned up at this art exhibition—"

"Full of statues of naked men in all sorts of perverse, suggestive poses," Dorian teased.

Klaus's eyes flickered. "Alarms would sound all over Europe."

The grin on Dorian's face faded into shock as he realized something startling. "Wait… Are you actually trusting me to do this on my own?"

"No." Klaus gave him a sideways look. "There's still that one percent that doesn't trust you."

"First a compliment and now a joke!" Dorian gave him a dazzling smile. "When do I get you out of the closet?" His reply was a dark look. "I'm going to like this mission."

Klaus simply grunted before going on to say, "One of my men will act as liaison. He'll pass on what you find and relay any updates from me. _And_ if anything goes wrong, he'll act as your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" This took the Earl by surprise. "Surely it's not that dangerous?"

"I don't think it's danger that NATO's concerned with. They want someone to keep an eye on you." Klaus gave him a wry smile. "They don't seem to trust you either, Eroica."

The Major's playful tone returned the smile to Dorian's face.

"And they thought it would be safer than having you liaise with the agent from Interpol who's attached himself to the exhibit."

Dorian gave the officer a suspicious look. "Interpol and Eroica working together? Now I _know_ you're having me on."

"NATO has already smoothed everything over with Interpol."

"I'll bet they loved that."

Klaus gave a noncommittal grunt. "Just make nice with Agent Adams."

"Make nice? I never would've expected to hear that from you."

"My Chief's exact words. 'Tell Eroica that he has to make nice with Interpol.'"

Dorian gave a light laugh. "Okay, Major, I'll make nice."

Klaus gave him a piercing look. "And don't let that miser accountant of yours sell the video equipment and replace it with shit!"

"Yes, Major."

"I'll only be able to contact you intermittently during the tour."

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "Oh?"

"As it stands, you'll be relaying information through my men until the collection arrives in Berlin."

"Berlin!" Dorian looked back at the itinerary and laughed. "_Now_ I see. No one will bat an eye when Iron Klaus turns up at a high profile art exhibit touring Germany."

"Officially, I'm part of security because of Neo Nazis groups making noises about the Berlin location. And several terrorist organizations seem to be focusing on Munich." Klaus paused, giving the Earl a knowing look. "So anyone wondering why you stayed with the tour after London will realize it was just an excuse to come to Germany so you could annoy the hell out of me."

"As if I need an excuse," Dorian grinned as he got to his feet. He collected his empty dishes and put them on the cart that had brought lunch "Now I know I'm gonna like this mission, Major."

"And I know you're gonna drive me crazy," Klaus replied as he collected all the papers and put them back into the briefcase. "There's a meeting at NATO's London headquarters in the morning. I'm to give them an update and your answer then." He collected his own dishes, placing them on the cart beside the others. He turned back, finding himself face-to-face with the Earl.

"Is that when this mission officially begins?"

"Actually, it began when you accepted in Athens."

Dorian's face fell. "Oh…"

The Major's eyes flickered. "The ground rules only apply when we're not alone _or_ when there's a time constraint."

"Oh!" Dorian brightened instantly. He looked around the room. "Well, we seem to be alone." He looked back at the Major and gave him a serious look. "And I don't have a time constraint. Do you?"

"No."

This was all the Major had to say. The next thing he knew, Dorian had him by the lapels and was kissing him for all he was worth. He backed up without realizing, finally stopping when his back came in contact with the wall.

"I have been dreaming of ravaging you again since you left my room in Athens," Dorian said breathlessly the instant he broke the kiss. Then he was pulling the Major's jacket off.

"I told them I'd have to fight with you to agree to their terms," Klaus replied calmly. He removed his gun and tossed it onto a chair where it was joined by his jacket.

"Oh, you will definitely be fighting me," Dorian grinned, taking hold of the man's tie and using it to lead him into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, the pair was on the bed, their clothing an abandoned pile on the floor. As with their first encounter, Klaus let Dorian take the lead. His hands were tied to the headboard, but his feet remained free. He lay on his back so as to watch what the Earl was doing to him.

Klaus did not think anything could surpass what he had already experienced in Athens. Then Dorian spent the next several hours making him realize that this assumption had been totally erroneous.

oOoOoOo


	5. City By City

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**CITY BY CITY**

**Helsinki, Finland****  
October, 2003**

The Major sat in the Earl's hotel suite paging through the newest set of photographs taken by the cameras that had been planted on the questionable display stands. Eroica had already passed on the ones he had taken of the stands themselves and their interiors. He had even managed to find a stash of extra bases in a packing case, and had naturally helped himself to one of them so NATO could take a closer look. His technical expert, John Paul, was beside him ready to answer any questions the Major might have.

After he finished paging through the photos, the Major nodded. He pulled out a few, which he handed to John Paul, giving him instructions on the adjustments he wanted made to the camera angles.

"Do you want that done right away, Major?" Dorian asked as John Paul made notations on the photos.

"Before the exhibit's moved," Klaus replied.

"Anything else?" Dorian asked.

"No."

Dorian gave a bright smile. "Thank you, John Paul, that'll be all. Tell the others I won't be available for the next few hours. The Major and I have some arguing to do."

The Major gave him a dark look, a low growl rising in his throat.

John Paul gave a weak smile and left, wondering, not for the first time, what the Earl could possibly see in the bad-tempered German officer.

Dorian waited until he was alone with the Major before he spoke again. "Any idea what those electronic doohickeys are that I photographed so nicely?"

Klaus ignored the Earl's self-flattery. "Microprocessors from a videogame console. A PlayStation 2, to be specific."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "You're pulling my leg."

"Do you know the difference between the microprocessor in a videogame and the one in a weapons guidance system?"

"You know I don't."

"Doesn't matter. There is no difference."

Dorian sat back and studied the man's face. "Now you are having me on."

"Why do you think there're tight export restrictions on those things?"

"No idea. It's not my jurisdiction. Weapons and things."

"But art is."

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "Was that a serious compliment, Klaus? You are worried."

Klaus gave him a sideways look but let the remark slide. "There are three dozen units in each filled case. And they are to be referred to as units, by the way, not microprocessors." He saw the Earl open his mouth and added quickly, "Or doohickeys."

"Not even thingamajigs?"

"No."

Dorian giggled.

Klaus rolled his eyes before going on. "The filled cases you've accounted for are under artwork that will be returning to a nation with easy access to arms dealers, terrorists, mercenaries…"

Dorian held up a hand. "I'm already sold, Major," he said mildly.

Klaus gave him one of his inscrutable looks.

"Just say the word and Eroica will have all those _units_ in your hands within twenty-four hours."

Klaus drew a deep breath, tossing the folder he was holding onto the table in front of him. "Not yet. I want the bastard who's putting it there, too." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "And there are still several empties left."

"And seven months before the presentation ceremony in Sarajevo. Lots of time to collect and add more goodies along the way."

The officer did not even open his eyes. "Exactly.

Dorian gave the man a sympathetic look. "Major, if you can have replicas made up, I could very easily switch out the whole base with a dummy."

Klaus opened his eyes, giving him a steady look. "I'll keep that in mind." Then his eyes narrowed. "And don't even think about pulling that yourself," he said warningly. "There's no guaranteeing those bases won't be switched around during the course of the tour."

"Oh, you take all the fun out of things," Dorian said jokingly. He glanced at the clock before asking, "When are you expected back?"

"My flight leaves first thing in the morning."

"Really?" Dorian gave a small smile. Then he wordlessly got to his feet and crossed to the door where he made sure it was locked and bolted.

oOoOoOo

**Stockholm, Sweden  
November 2003**

Dorian answered the knock on the door to his hotel suite to find the Major standing on the other side, a stern expression on his face. The officer wordlessly stormed into the room and then waited for the Earl to close the door.

"Major, what…?"

"Mission briefing," came the succinct reply.

Dorian opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. He helplessly looked around his empty hotel suite. "I…um…I'm sorry. I didn't… G didn't…" His words were cut off when his mouth was suddenly captured in a passionate kiss. The next thing he knew, he was being backed up against the wall.

When the kiss was finally broken, Dorian gave the officer a dazzled look. "Oh, I see," he said with a bright smile. "I'm beginning to like your mission briefings, Major."

Klaus leaned back to look the man in the eye. He put his hands on the wall on either side of his head, trapping him where he stood. "Do you have anything new to report?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing beyond what G passed along."

"And the cameras?"

The Major's gaze was so piercing, Dorian felt like a butterfly pinned to the wall. "Adjusted to your exact specifications."

"Good."

The mesmerized Dorian leaned in, drawing a deep breath. "God, you smell wonderful."

Klaus watched in amusement as the Earl's eyes glazed over. He had never actually taken the time to observe him at such close quarters, since he was usually too busy trying to escape. Now he was fascinated. Dorian had completely lost his concentration, and all he had done was stand in front of him. "Are you listening to me, Dorian?" he asked in a low voice.

"Mmm, hmmm," came the mesmerized reply.

"Nothing more to report?"

"Mmm, mmm." The Earl shook his head but did not take his eyes from the Major's face.

"Good. Briefing concluded," Klaus snapped suddenly, taking a quick step back and startling the Earl back to reality.

Dorian looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. He looked the officer up and down in some confusion. Then realization dawned and an all too familiar amorous look blossomed across his features. He smiled brightly, took hold of the Major's arm, and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

oOoOoOo

**Amsterdam, The Neth****erlands  
December 2003**

"I don't think I've ever spent the holidays in the Netherlands," Dorian purred as he turned in bed

"Don't turn the lights on just yet," came Klaus's voice from beside him.

A pause. "Still fighting that headache?"

There was a flash as Klaus lit a cigarette. "This mission is one long headache."

"Oh, my poor Major." Dorian put his head on Klaus's shoulder and rubbed a hand on his chest. He saw the end of the cigarette glow red as he took a drag on it, feeling his chest rise at the same time. "I was hoping that last batch of photos would make you a little happy."

Klaus gave a grunt in reply, blowing smoke into the air. "Still being analyzed."

Dorian closed his eyes when Klaus shifted position to put his arm around him. Then his hand started to smooth through his hair. Little by little, the man was getting more comfortable with this quiet intimacy. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Klaus continued to run his fingers through the Earl's hair. "I know."

oOoOoOo

**Londo****n, England  
January 2004**

"I almost didn't think you'd come to London, Major," Dorian said as he unbuttoned the officer's shirt.

"I am expected to get an update on the mission—in person—in each city of the exhibition tour," Klaus replied in as serious a tone as he could manage while his clothing was being removed.

"Really?" the Earl grinned.

"NATO doesn't consider you to be especially reliable on your own. As the officer in charge, I need to make sure this mission is kept on track."

Dorian tried to put on a serious expression. "Oh, yes, I completely agree. I am much too flighty. Not to be trusted at all." So saying, he pushed the now naked Klaus onto the bed.

"You're a frivolous civilian thief. You can't possibly understand the complexities—" Klaus broke off and caught his breath, arching his back when the Earl suddenly started to massage his testicles. "Gott, Dorian! You know that makes me crazy."

"Oh, yes," Dorian purred, a smile spreading across his face as the man started to writhe against his touch. "Now hold still while I ravage you."

oOoOoOo

**Paris, France  
February 2004**

Klaus opened his eyes and gave a small smile when he saw the mop of blond curls on the pillow beside him. He reached over, running a finger down the Earl's bare back and causing him to shiver.

"Good morning," Dorian said sleepily as he rolled over to face him.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Picky, picky."

Klaus merely grunted in reply.

"Shall I order something to eat?" Dorian offered as he sat up in bed. "A late lunch, perhaps?"

Klaus considered a moment. "Nothing heavy," he said as he sat up. "And no French food swimming in all that fucking sauce!"

"Oh, Klaus, really. How can you refuse French food in Paris?" Dorian said playfully.

Klaus's eyes flickered. "Easy."

"Am I allowed to order wine? Or do you have to return to your mission?"

Klaus waved a hand in the air. "It was a bullshit mission about transatlantic cooperation in the handling of the newest security threats. Iron Klaus was just window dressing for the Secretary General, who left the country this morning."

"Oh, poor baby," Dorian moaned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Having to come all the way to France just to look impressive." He gave a smile, his eyes sweeping over the officer's exposed chest. "Not that I'm complaining. And I am just vain enough to think you came back again just to see me."

Klaus gave him a sideways look. "Just keep deluding yourself," he said as he got out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower. With each encounter, he found it was easier to walk around naked in front of the Earl, although there were still the occasional twinges of self-consciousness whenever the man commented on his body—as he did at that moment.

"Oh yes, I am completely deluded." Dorian turned in bed to get a better view of the man's receding form and firm backside. "You know that I'm always pleased to see _more_ of you." He grinned when the Major's precise gait faltered a step.

Klaus closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, fighting the impulse to snap back in annoyance. Instead, he said coldly, "Order lunch. Sod French food. And sod French wine." He turned back, his expression only semi-serious. "Get me something with fried potatoes and German beer."

Dorian smiled brightly, sat up straight, and saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Major!"

Klaus gave a snort as he disappeared into the bathroom. "You're still an idiot."

oOoOoOo

**Antwerp, Belgium  
****March 2004**

The Major was impressed at how attentive Eroica was during this final briefing before the mission moved into Germany. He had assembled everyone in the Earl's hotel suite to go over the mission thus far.

John Paul explained what he intended with the cameras and updated the officer on anything pertinent, after which Dorian asked that he go tell the rest of his men to get ready for the move to Berlin. After this, Agent G gave the Major his own report and that of Interpol Agent Adams. When asked why the agent hadn't come himself to so important a briefing, G exchanged a quick glance with Dorian.

"He said he was too busy," G said in a small voice.

"Too busy?" the Major growled, his anger clearly visible.

"Yes, sir. I tried to insist, but—"

The Major waved him to silence. "Never mind. I'll deal with that idiot in Berlin," he said tersely. He glared down at the papers in front of him. "Anything else?"

"Yes, no," G replied.

"Dismissed."

G blinked. "Sir?"

The Major looked up. "Make sure Eroica's men aren't stealing everything that isn't nailed down," he ordered. "Then check on the travel arrangements to Berlin so there are no fuck ups this time. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." G practically jumped to his feet. He glanced over at the Earl, who gave him a quick wink. Then he looked back at the Major, who was still glaring down at the papers in front of him. _He doesn't suspect a thing, _G thought, shaking his head.

"If the Major and I have adjoining rooms, don't bother to change it, G, dear," Dorian called.

"If we do, you're on the first plane to Alaska if you don't change it," Klaus countered. The wall rattled as the door slammed shut behind the agent as he practically fled the room.

"You're still a spoilsport, Major," Dorian said sulkily.

Klaus gave him a dark look before he sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes, a hand going to his head.

"Are you as exhausted as you look?" Dorian asked quietly.

Klaus responded with a grunt. "This fucking art show is making me crazy. It's like a slow motion chase…"

"Can I get you a drink?" Dorian offered. Then his voice dropped, and he asked seductively, "How about I massage your fevered brow?"

Klaus opened his eyes, giving the Earl a steady look. "Just my fevered brow?"

Dorian gave him a dazzling smile. "Well, I _might_ be persuaded to massage your fevered everything so long as you promise not to send G to Alaska."

Klaus gave him a sideways glance. "Persuade me."

A few minutes later, the pair was in the bedroom, their clothing in a pile on the floor. Klaus was lying on his stomach, Dorian on top of him, rubbing his shoulders with oil. The Earl smiled at the low moans and sighs Klaus made as he worked the knots from his body.

Dorian spent nearly half an hour massaging the tension from the officer's body. Then he heard soft snores, and his expression softened further. _Poor man really is exhausted_. He leaned forward and started covering Klaus's shoulders with soft kisses, smiling when he responded by shifting position and moaning. He leaned close to the man's ear, whispering, "Major, are you asleep?"

Klaus responded with nothing more than a sleepy grunt.

A bright smile spread across Dorian's face. "Am I supposed to wake you in thirty minutes?"

Another sleepy grunt.

"How about I do more to you?"

Dorian thought he heard Klaus mutter something that sounded like, "Like what?"

"I don't know. What does one do with the famous Iron Klaus?" Dorian said seductively, rubbing his hands over the man's arms. "Now that I have you in my power…"

What happened next occurred so fast that it took Dorian's breath away. One second he was whispering in the Major's ear, the next he was on his back with the man on top of him, a hand on his chest, pinning him in place.

"Oh, so we're playing it this way."

All Dorian got from Klaus was an unfocused look and increased pressure on his chest. "Klaus, this isn't funny anymore," he said in as even a tone as he could manage. He could see the officer's free hand balling into a fist and wasn't sure if he was about to get a black eye or not. He threw his hands in front of his face, just in case and practically screamed, "Klaus…Major! You're scaring me!"

Klaus blinked. Then his eyes grew wide as he realized what he was doing. He let go of the Earl as if he were on fire and moved to sit on the mattress beside him, a stunned expression on his face. "I didn't…I wasn't…" He put a hand to his head.

Dorian slowly lowered his hands.

"Gott, Dorian, I almost..." Klaus closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

This was so obvious that Dorian was afraid Klaus was about to get up, get dressed, and leave right then and there. He took him by the arm to prevent him from going anywhere. "No, it's my own fault," he said calmly.

Klaus gave him a stunned look. "How the hell is it _your_ fault?"

"After all these months, I foolishly thought you'd surrendered that one percent that was always looking for a way out."

Klaus opened his mouth, only to close it again, unable to think of anything to say. Not for the first time since the affair began did he feel completely out of his depth.

Dorian sat up and cautiously put his arms around him. He was relieved when Klaus didn't stiffen up or pull away. "Please tell me you're not regretting having started this."

"Did I say that?"

"Not in words."

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Realizing he was pushing his still inexperienced lover too hard, Dorian decided it might be best to broach the subject at a later date—and when they weren't sitting naked in bed. He hugged Klaus tightly, heaving a sigh of relief when he was hugged back. _Crisis averted._

"Pay no attention to me, my darling Klaus. I keep forgetting how new all this is to you."

Klaus sat back to look Dorian in the eye, seeing the same adoring expression he had been running from for twenty-five years. "How can someone as shallow as you be the most complex person I have ever met?" he asked seriously.

Dorian felt his heart jump. He could fall in love with the man all over again. "Oh God, Klaus, I can forgive you anything when you say things like that."

Klaus's eyes flickered. "I'll keep it in mind."

"You do that." Dorian pushed the man back onto the bed, capturing his mouth in a kiss and climbing onto him at the same time. "In the meantime, I'm going to have my way with you."

oOoOoOo


	6. Welcome To Germany

**CHAPTER SIX**

**WELCOME TO GERMANY**

**Berlin, Germany  
April 2004**

As much as he loved art, Dorian was growing tired of the traveling exhibition. While his part was simple enough, it was getting rather tedious. Look into the added display stands after each move, photograph the contents, have the miniature cameras from NATO realigned to the Major's specification, monitor any changes, pass on said changes to the Major.

Just as the Major suspected, more bases were filled as the tour progressed. Each time the cameras picked up when this happened.

Since Eroica—and the smuggler—could only gain access during the breakdown and set-up of the exhibition when it moved from city to city, the thief only had to be present for a few days of the month. That is, until the collection arrived in Germany where the Major would be giving the mission his undivided attention.

His trysts with the Major aside, Dorian felt the upside of the mission was Agent G, who had been assigned liaison duty. The downside was twofold; the presence of Interpol in general, and its presence in the person of Agent Adams. He was a handsome man, probably ten years younger than the Earl himself, with the most striking prematurely gray hair. Unfortunately, he was almost as tightly wrapped as the Major. Well, the way the Major used to be, that is. Dorian had managed to avoid too much contact with him in those few days he was exercising his part in the mission. It would be unavoidable now that the exhibition had reached German soil.

Since the Major had instructed that Eroica carry out his thieving before the exhibition left Germany, the Earl had his full team brought in and made ready. He learned that NATO had liked his suggestion of replacing the displays with dummies, but he was unclear as to whether he would be doing this in Berlin or Munich, so he had everyone on standby.

He warned his men to stay well clear of Major von dem Eberbach, not that they needed to be told this at all. After so many years with Eroica, they had learned all the moods of the rampaging German tank, which consisted of loud, annoyed, angry, and homicidal.

With the mission taking a new direction, the Major called an official briefing of all parties involved. The meeting was in the conference room in the hotel that he and his men were using has as a base of operation.

Dorian was in a chair on the far side of the room, watching with an air of nonchalance as his beloved Major ranted to his men. Klaus repeated the need for vigilance, the importance that the men who had been picked up by the cameras not be allowed to vanish into the woodwork, and so on. It was at this meeting that Eroica learned that he would be making the switch when the collection was packed for shipment to Munich, which meant his group essentially had nothing to do until that time.

"Well, that's that, then," the Earl said as he got to his feet. "I'll be off." He waved his hands and his men filed out. "Perhaps I'll check on my lovely statue before I go home." He glanced over to the Interpol agent and grinned. "Come join me, Mr. Adams? Make sure I don't steal anything."

Adams jumped to his feet. "You stay away from me, you freak!" he shouted. He recoiled when he came close to one of Eroica's men and then turned to the Major, pointing across the room. "Do you know what he is?"

"Unfortunately," the Major groaned.

"He's not right in the head."

"I haven't met a Limey yet who was right in the head."

"No! He's a flaming queer! In charge of a _gang_ of queers!"

To Adams' dismay, everyone save the Major burst out laughing. The officer just rolled his eyes to the ceiling and mentally added this to his long list of reasons why the man was an idiot.

"That's hardly front page news, Adams, darling," Dorian grinned. He made a show of pushing his hair over his shoulder and fluttered his eyelashes at the man.

"Don't look at me like that, you pervert!"

The Major gave the agent a startled look. _Hey, that's my line!_ he thought, turning to the Earl with a baffled look on his face. "Eroica, what the fuck is this idiot going on about?"

"He propositioned me!" Adams exclaimed hysterically.

"He propositions _everyone_, you moron!" Klaus saw Dorian's eyes light up. _You're just eating this up, aren't you? Always have to be the center of attention._

"Please, Major," Dorian was protesting mildly, "I only proposition _good-looking_ men. I do have _some_ standards."

By this time, Adams was as far away from the Earl as possible without being completely out of the room. "There, see? How would _you_ feel if he did that to _you?_"

Again, the man's remark was met with peals of laughter and an eye roll from the Major.

"You been living under a rock?" Dorian asked blandly.

"Shut up!" the Major snapped before turning back to Adams. "What do you mean _if?_ This bloody pervert's been annoying me with that kind of crap for the past twenty-five years."

Adams was obviously horrified. "And you just take it?"

"Actually," Dorian injected with a smile, "he usually screams blue murder and then threatens me with grievous bodily harm."

"You'll get the same from me, you fag!" Adams huffed before vanishing through the door, leaving everyone in the room in a stunned, if amused, silence.

Klaus was glad his own men were behind him when he turned to the Earl, an incredulous look on his face. _Christ, is that what I looked like when I panicked?_

"Don't worry, Major," Dorian drawled in his usual, exaggerated manner. "No one could _ever_ replace you in my affections."

"I'm thrilled," Klaus deadpanned. He turned to his awestruck men, waving his hands. "Well, don't just sit there, idiots! Go…find something to do!"

The Alphabets fled.

Once the Major was alone with the Earl, he gave him a steady look. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Dorian continued to play the part of Eroica, tossing his hair back and going on to play with one of his curls. "I'm following your orders, Major. You said I should make nice."

Klaus closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. He already had a headache and felt sure it would turn into a migraine by the end of the mission.

"If I weren't under oath to follow the ground rules on pain of death, I'd offer to massage your fevered brow."

"Don't start with me, Eroica," Klaus groaned, not even bothering to look up. "Things are fucked up enough already."

Dorian's eyes flickered_. Oh, God, now I __**really**__ want to massage your fevered brow—and other body parts._

"I'm just making nice, Major," Dorian grinned. He waited until the officer looked up before becoming completely serious. He threw a quick glance towards the door. "Believe it or not, Agent Adams is easier to tease than you are—_were_. I didn't think it was possible. He may have you beat as the biggest homophobe on the planet."

"Be careful, Eroica," the Major said warningly. "Keep playing with fire and you'll get burned."

"The only fire I want to play with is you."

"That's what I mean."

Dorian was stunned into silence. His mouth fell open and he stood staring for several seconds. "Klaus, you're not actually jealous of that…that…" An appropriate description failed him and he just waved a hand in the direction that Adams had taken. "You know me and my…tastes."

"I do. And I think that's why that one percent is still there."

The gravity in the man's voice sent a chill down Dorian's spine. He was almost afraid to ask, "Why?"

"I'm waiting for you to get bored."

"Bored?" Dorian scowled.

"You're already bored with this mission. When will you get bored with—?"

"With what? _You?_ Never!"

"Never?" Klaus repeated coldly. He gave the Earl a piercing look. "And what happens when the novelty wears off?"

oOoOoOo


	7. Hospitals And Homophobia

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**HOSPITALS AND HOMOPHOBIA**

**Munich, Germany  
May 2004**

The Major's black mood was only slightly lighter when he arrived at in Munich. Numerous groups were making noises about the exhibition and the violence that had overshadowed the 1972 Olympic Games. Klaus ignored the groups planning candlelight vigils and the like, concentrating on those threatening to make a point with violence of their own. He ended up having to bring in his whole Alphabet.

At some point, Eroica sent word that the theft had been successful. All the false display stands had been switched with dummies and the hidden cameras removed. Dorian had arranged to stay at a house owned by a friend during his stay in Munich, which was where he would remain until the Major was able to retrieve what was stolen.

Not knowing how much time this would take, or when he would get paid by NATO, Dorian decided to take advantage of the time and do a little thieving. After all, his men _were_ already in town. At some point during the negotiations for his part in the mission, the Major had stated that he knew he couldn't tell Eroica to refrain from stealing. What he did do was request that he refrain from stealing in the cities hosting the exhibit. Since Interpol was already turning a blind eye to him, Dorian happily agreed to this condition.

oOoOoOo

Time seemed to drag on forever once Eroica had carried out the theft. Dorian had hoped he would be able to see the Major more often now that the mission was so close to completion. This was not to be. In fact, after the men photographed hiding the units in the bases were arrested, the Major's attention focused solely on tracing everyone involved.

As for Dorian, all he wanted was for the Major to complete the mission, arrange for him to turn over what he had stolen, get paid, and then jump the man's bones. When the pickup was finally arranged, the Earl was beside himself. Shortly after that, a note arrived with a change in the time and place. Instead of turning everything over at the Major's command center, the officer would come himself to the Earl's house. This meant only one thing as far as Dorian was concerned. He sent his men away and started planning an intimate dinner. Then he discovered that there wasn't any German wine in the house. His friend, and owner of the house, preferred French wine. After what happened in Paris, Dorian knew this definitely would _not_ meet with the Major's approval.

Later on, Dorian would realize that it was at this point when things started to go wrong. On his way to purchase the wine, he spotted a couple of unsavory looking individuals watching him. Normally, he loved being the center of attention, but something about the men made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His thief's instinct kicked in and he chose to give them a wide berth, reaching the store without incident. After he started chatting with the man who greeted him, he forgot all about the thugs outside.

Dorian wanted to kick himself when he suddenly realized how late it was. He had gotten totally carried away in his discussion of various wines. Klaus was always punctual, and would be arriving at the house any minute. Dorian was in such a rush to get back, he never noticed when the men he had spotted earlier reappeared. Not until they were blocking his path and he suddenly found himself standing face-to-face with a couple of gay bashers. He did what he could to get around them, make light of the situation, and finally made a desperate attempt to run like hell. None of this worked. Within a few minutes, the Earl was on the ground being beaten within an inch of his life and having every hateful epitaph he had ever heard being shouted at him. He curled himself into a protective ball, doing his best to shield his face and praying that someone would come to his rescue.

After what seemed like hours, Dorian heard loud angry voices that sounded like they were coming from miles away. The thugs decided to give up beating the Earl in favor of beating a hasty retreat. Before they left him in a bloodied heap in the street, Dorian heard one of them say something that hurt him more than the beating.

"Maybe that'll help the novelty to wear off."

oOoOoOo

The Major was in his hotel room/command center, staring at the clock, and silently fuming. Eroica was supposed to have been there more than an hour ago. He lit a cigarette and slumped further down into his chair. _Dorian, where the hell are you? You promised you wouldn't pull anything like this on this mission. _He looked at his watch and then back at the clock._ Any minute now, he'll be calling with a proposition for me, damn the man!_

A quarter of an hour later, Agent Z appeared with an agitated Bonham who was protesting loudly as he was pulled through the door. "Look, I keep tellin' you, 'is lordship is at the 'ouse waitin' on the Major."

The Major got to his feet when he heard this. "He is, is he?" he thundered.

Bonham's mouth dropped open. "What you be doin' 'ere?"

"Waiting for your boss to deign me with his presence, what does it look like?" the Major snapped. "He was supposed to be here over an hour ago."

Bonham was now more confused than ever. "But the note said you changed it."

"What note?"

Bonham motioned toward the door, to indicate that it was back at the house. Then he remembered putting the card in his pocket when he was helping to tidy the place up before leaving. After a search of his pockets, he produced a card and held it out. The Major practically snatched the paper from his hand. Then his eyebrows went up when he read:

_Change of plans. Will come to you, same time. Have everything ready.  
KvdE_

The Major started to curse in several languages. He looked up, seeing everyone in the room looking questioningly at him. "Do I even have to say that I didn't write this?"

Before anyone could ask the inevitable next question, Bonham's cell phone was ringing. He gave the Major a frightened and apologetic look as he pulled it out. Then his face brightened. "It's 'is lordship," he said happily. The next thing he knew, Klaus was grabbing the phone out of his hand.

"Idiot! Where the hell are—?"

To the bewilderment of all present, the Major stopped in mid-rant. When he spoke again, two things were immediately apparent; he switched languages from English to German, and he was not speaking to the Earl. When he ended the call, he looked at the others, his face grave.

"Lord Gloria was attacked in the street," he announced. "The initial report is that it was a couple of gay bashers getting their jollies at his expense." He turned to Z. "Take Mr. Bonham to the hospital. They have some questions about the Earl's history that he can't answer." He gave the older man a steady look. "He's unconscious."

The shocked Bonham muttered several curses under his breath as he took his phone back from the Major. "'ow'd they know t' call me?" he asked dully.

"They didn't. They just started with the last call he received." The Major turned his attention to Z. "Stay with him and keep me appraised of Eroica's status," he ordered. "Until he can tell us otherwise, we have to assume Eroica was on his way here with the units which are now in unfriendly hands."

"Yes, sir." Z took a step toward the door and paused. "Major, which hospital?" The officer told him and Z nodded, taking the visibly shaken Bonham by the arm, and pulling him out the door with him.

The pair weren't even out the door before the Major was firing orders left and right. There was a chorus of, "Yes, sir!" followed by the Alphabet scattering to carry out their various assignments, leaving the officer alone in the room.

_Christ, what_ _a complete mess. _He dropped back into his chair and closed his eyes, a hand going to his head. _Dorian, what did I get you into?_

oOoOoOo

The mess did not get any better after the Major reported the latest developments to Bonn. He gave what little information he had, promising an update as soon as he learned anything new, and quickly hung up. After that, he contacted Z to see what news, if any, there was on Eroica's condition.

"He's been taken down for x-rays. They think he may have some broken ribs," Z reported. "They won't let anyone other than Mr. Bonham in to see him."

Klaus winced when he heard a shrill cry in the background that could only have been made by Eroica's accountant. "I take it the Earl's men are there," he said aridly.

Z was standing just outside the emergency room doors and turned to look back at the waiting room that was now packed with Eroica's thieves. "Yes, sir. Bonham contacted them just after we arrived."

Klaus cursed under his breath.

"I told them if they caused any kind of commotion that you'd have them banned from the building."

Despite his black mood, a small smile of approval came to the Major's face. "Bonn wants to know what happened to those units as soon as possible."

"Sir, the Earl—"

"Is he still unconscious?"

"No, sir. They have him sedated. He woke up just long enough for the doctor to tell him what was going on."

Klaus cursed again, loudly and in several languages this time. "I'll be there shortly." He was already heading for his car as he ended the call. He had no sooner done this when Agent A called with more bad news. "Where are you?"

"The Earl's house," A informed. He was standing just inside the front door, Agent's B and C behind him. The interior of the house was a shambles, furniture overturned, drawers pulled out, items smashed. He could see a computer in pieces in the middle of the floor. "The place has been ransacked."

Klaus stopped in mid-stride. "What?"

A stepped further into the house. "Someone was looking for something and it doesn't look like they cared what they broke doing it."

Klaus stood motionless in the parking lot, his mind racing. He started moving again, pulling his keys out at the same time. "It was a set up," he said coldly. "Dammit!"

"Sir?"

"A set up. Someone changed the meeting and then lured Eroica out of the house so they could search it."

"Lured how?"

"No idea. Don't interrupt, that's not important," Klaus snapped. "The beating was staged to look like a random hate crime." _And endangering this whole mission at the same time. _He could feel himself growing angrier by the second.

"What should we do here, sir?" Agent A wanted to know. "The police?"

_Now there's a good question,_ Klaus thought as he got into his car. If they contacted the police, the house would be off limits while an investigation took place. There was no way they could reveal the reason for the break-in. And running fingerprints would be joke in a house being used by a gang of thieves.

"No, no police. We'll deal with this ourselves," the Major said finally. "We still don't know if the Earl was carrying the units when he was attacked. The house might've been trashed as a cover." He paused to think. _He's a damned good thief. He'd've hidden them somewhere he thought no one would find them._

"Go through the place with a fine tooth comb. The units may still be hidden there." A pause. "And contact G. Tell him there's an information leak. I doubt Eroica's men would know the exchange was to be made, but they might have suspected." Klaus did not even wait for the order to be acknowledged. He snapped his phone shut and slipped it into a pocket. He put the key in the ignition and paused to consider his destination before turning the key. He would go to the house first to see how badly it was trashed before going to the hospital. Just as he was about to pull out of the parking lot, a sudden thought brought him up short. What if there was something at the house that would expose his affair with the Earl?

Klaus sat back and closed his eyes, a hand going to his head. "You were right," he said quietly. "I still haven't given up that one percent."

oOoOoOo

When the Major finally arrived at the hospital, he learned the full extent of the Earl's injuries. He had arrived at the hospital with a collapsed lung. He also had a mild concussion, broken ribs, a black eye, and a lot of cuts and bruises. He was currently in the Critical Care unit for observation.

Z stood outside the waiting area of the Critical Care unit where he gave the Major an update on the Earl's status, which was stable. The police had already been in to question him about his attackers, and Z had contacted one of the others to get copies of the police reports.

"After the police left, Eroica went to sleep," Z informed. "The staff won't let anyone else near him, sir. Mr. Bonham promised to come get me the moment he wakes up."

The Major turned his gaze to the waiting room, seeing the Eroica gang within. A few of them cringed under his intense gaze, and James stifled a whimper and hid behind the man beside him.

"The hospital says only family is allowed in," Z was saying.

The Major gave him a steady look. "We'll see about that." He turned on his heel and strode off. Z watched him go, inwardly pitying whoever would be on the receiving end of the Major's barely suppressed fury.

oOoOoOo

Dorian was oblivious to all the upheaval his altercation had caused. After the brief few minutes of wakefulness in which a doctor informed him that he was being well cared for, he slipped blissfully back into unconsciousness. A few hours later, he was awake long enough to find a very worried Bonham keeping watch over him. He learned the full extent of his injuries and was able to give the police a detailed description of his attackers. After that, he slept for several more hours.

When Dorian woke again, it was nearly dawn. He was surprised to find John Paul keeping vigil in his room. He winced as he shifted position, his body feeling like a single enormous bruise. He gave a moan, alerting the man beside him that he was awake.

John Paul smiled as he got to his feet. "Good morning, m'lord."

"John Paul, how did you…?"

"The Major bullied the whole staff into letting us see you," John Paul informed. "They kept telling him only family was allowed in, and he said that we were your family." He shook his head. "He even managed to get James to stop crying so he could come in for a few minutes."

Dorian's mouth dropped open. "He must be feeling guilty," he said quietly.

John Paul scowled. "M'lord?"

"Never mind."

The man at the bedside gave him a bewildered look. He threw a glance over to the door. "One of the Alphabet is on guard outside. I'm to tell them the moment you wake up."

"Why?"

"So you can tell us what happened," came the Major's voice from the door.

Dorian actually jumped, which did not help his injuries. He stared at the man for a few seconds before he pointed a finger at the door and practically shouted, "Get out!"

This was so unexpected that Klaus was momentarily speechless. He exchanged a stunned look with John Paul before turning back to the Earl. "This is not the time to get hysterical, Eroica," he said as he crossed the room.

"I have nothing to say to you, Major," Dorian said angrily. "You've made your point. I get it, okay?"

The Major gave John Paul a piercing look. "Excuse us, please." It was obvious from his tone that this was not a request.

"No, you stay right where you are," Dorian countered.

John Paul looked from one to the other, receiving a glare from the Major. He decided that he might be better off leaving the two alone to fight it out, as usual. "Sorry, milord," he said. "I'll be outside."

Dorian cursed as his man left the room. "Come to finish the job your men started?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Klaus replied as he sat in the chair John Paul had vacated.

"Those two thugs you hired to beat the shit of me, that's what I'm talking about."

"What?" Klaus was on his feet and at the bedside before he even realized. To his amazement, Dorian actually flinched away from him. "How did you know someone hired them?"

Dorian's mouth dropped open. "Are you admitting…?"

"Thanks to your description, the police picked them up last night. They admitted that someone paid them to keep you from going back to your house," Klaus informed. "The method of delay wasn't specified."

"My house?"

"Someone trashed it last night." Klaus paused to allow this to sink in. "Dorian, I have to ask this. Did you have the units with you when you were attacked?"

The Earl put a hand to his head. "What? No, of course not. I was getting ready for you to—" He broke off, closing his eyes. Suddenly all the pieces came together and he realized the same thing the Major had already. "It was a set up, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Unless you seriously believe that I would let my personal feelings endanger a mission that has taken months of work, and has hundreds of man hours invested in it by hiring a couple of third rate punks to beat you senseless in the street."

"Major, I…"

"Were the units at your house?"

"Yes."

Klaus cursed under his breath.

"Your mission isn't in any danger, Major."

"Your house is a disaster. I was there. I saw it," Klaus informed. "Those units could be anywhere by now."

Dorian shook his head as he settled back on his pillows. "They're where no one will ever think of looking."

"You're sure of that?"

Dorian gave him a wry smile. "If I said they were in my hidden toy box, would that convince you?"

Klaus stiffened visibly upon hearing this. "Toy box. You put the units in with—" He broke off when he realized his voice was getting louder and lowered it. "You put the units in with your sex toys!" he said in a horrified whisper.

Dorian could not help smiling at the man's discomfort. "You think those homophobic bastards who beat me up would want to move them to check for a hidden safe?"

Klaus pulled the chair to the bedside and sat down again. "Bloody pervert, that's—"

"Brilliant?"

Klaus gave him a sideways look. "It's something. I don't know what."

Dorian smiled and then winced, a hand going to his mouth. He could feel a cut on his lip. "I must look a mess."

Klaus was not about to get into the Earl's appearance at this point. "As soon as I find out who hired those goons, I'll pay him back double for you."

The Earl saw an angry look flash behind the officer's eyes that sent a chill down his spine.

"Why did you think I was the one who hired those idiots?" Klaus wanted to know.

Clearly uncomfortable, Dorian shifted in bed. "It…was something one of them said. Before they ran off." He drew a deep breath. "He said, 'Maybe that'll help the novelty to wear off.'"

Klaus sat back in his chair, his eyes focused in the distance. "Son of a bitch," he said under his breath. "God damn, bloody, son-of-a-bitch!" He returned to reality and gave the Earl a steady look. "I guess I'm not the only one holding back one percent," he said as he got to his feet. "You're waiting for me to say I regret my decision, aren't you?"

"Major…"

"I have work to do." So saying, Klaus vanished from the room, leaving the Earl calling after him. "Major! No, come back, please! Dammit, Klaus, I'm sorry!"

The Earl's shouts brought Bonham to his side and he attempted to calm him. This took a few minutes to accomplish. "Oh, God, Bonham, what've I done?" Dorian moaned.

"Sir? You be in pain? Should I get the doctor?"

"Pain? Yes, I'm in pain," the Earl replied woefully. "My heart is sick." He gave the baffled Bonham a steady look. "I've just made the worst mistake of my life."

oOoOoOo


	8. In The Closet

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**IN THE CLOSET**

After the altercation, the Major did not return to the hospital.

Once the doctors were satisfied that the Earl had no internal injuries, or anything else that might surprise them, he was moved from Critical Care to a private room. This was met with the approval of his men, as it meant there would no longer be any visitor restrictions. The Major left orders that one of the Alphabet remain on guard duty outside the room until the units were accounted for.

Dorian hoped that the Major would make at least one appearance to check on his men, but as days passed, it became apparent that this was not to be. The Earl started to wonder if his monumental misjudgment had caused him to lose the man after so short a time. Then the day came and he was fit enough to be released from the hospital. To his surprise, it was Agent G who appeared to take him home.

"Where's Bonham? And the others?" Dorian asked as he was helped into the waiting car.

"I don't know, sir," G replied nervously. "The Major ordered that I pick you up and deliver you to your home."

"I see." This was the full extent of their conversation until they arrived at the Earl's house.

Dorian cursed a few times, gritted his teeth, and struggled to get out of the car without hurting himself, which was next to impossible with broken ribs. He cursed again when he saw the interior of the house. Despite his men's best efforts, it was no longer the showpiece it had been on his arrival.

"Damnation, look at this place," Dorian said angrily. "Troy will never let me stay at any of his places again."

G gave him a weak smile. "Let me get you to bed, sir. Then I'll get you some tea."

"Oh, I've had enough of bed rest," Dorian replied.

"You just got out of the hospital. Who the fuck gets any rest there?"

Dorian looked up in shock at the sound of the Major's stern voice. The officer was standing in the doorway of the downstairs bedroom, his face unreadable. The Earl stopped dead in his tracks. "Major," he gasped. "What on earth…?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Where are my men?"

"I had them expelled from Germany this morning."

"You _what?_" Dorian winced, a hand going to his side. "Bastard, don't make me shout, it hurts." He did not resist when G started moving him toward the bedroom. Klaus stepped aside to allow them to pass. Dorian sat on the edge of the bed, a hand going to his broken ribs as he moved to lean back on the pillows.

"You had my men thrown out of the country on the day you _knew_ I was getting out of hospital?" Dorian said once he was settled under the blankets.

Klaus did not reply. Instead, he addressed his agent. "G, get the Earl's prescriptions filled. And pick up some fresh milk. God knows that condition the stuff in the kitchen is in. That stingy bug probably bought spoilt milk because it was cheep."

"Yes, sir."

Dorian shifted position, wincing in pain as he did so. He crossed his arms and waited until the Major spoke first, which he did not do until the exterior door slammed shut. The officer remained at the bedroom door, looking as if he were waiting for something.

Klaus turned back to see the Earl glaring at him. "You won't be able to fly for a while with those ribs."

"_Major_," Dorian said coldly.

"Your men aren't being thrown out of Germany," Klaus interrupted, adding, "Not yet, anyway."

"Now you're just being vindictive. I said I was sorry."

Klaus's eyes flickered. Again, he did not reply directly. "I know who hired the men who attacked you," he announced, going on to explain that an information leak had been traced back to Eroica's men.

"My men? I don't understand."

"I arranged the transfer, time and place. Then you got a fake note changing it. The plan was probably to lure you from the house. They must've been ecstatic when you left on your own. As soon as you were gone, the house was turned inside out."

"Major, I already told you, there's no way anyone couldn't've found those units of yours."

"You're right, they didn't find them. I did. Right where you said they were."

Dorian frowned. "Then why all this cloak and dagger stuff?"

"Because whoever trashed your house knows that they didn't find anything. They will also know that I don't have them, either."

"Oh, great."

"I made sure your men knew you were being released today before they were rounded up for deportation. Your Mr. James was very vocal about how you would be completely alone when you got home."

Dorian's eyes grew wide. "You're using me as _bait?_" he gasped. "Oh, thank you very much, Major."

"Don't you trust me to protect you?" Klaus asked calmly.

"You?"

"Anyone watching the house will have seen you and G arrive, and G go off on his own."

"Leaving me alone in the house," Dorian concluded. "Then what?"

"You do to exactly as I tell you."

Dorian's eyes flickered. "More ground rules, Major?"

Klaus gave him a sideways look before quickly going over what he needed the Earl to do. He had no sooner finished when his cell phone rang. He had a brief conversation and hung up. "That was A. Our man is heading to the rear door." Klaus handed the phone to the Earl, pulled his gun, and listened until he heard the back door open. Then he moved to the closet.

Dorian gave a wry smile. "I haven't got you out of the closet yet, and here you are going back in again," he quipped quietly.

Klaus silently glared before pulling the closet door far enough to conceal himself.

Dorian settled back onto his pillows and waited. He expected any number of people to appear at his doorway, but not the one who actually did. He was so stunned, it took him a moment to recover. Then he smiled brightly. "Why, Agent Adams, this is such a surprise," he drawled. "You're the last person I expected to come to my bedroom. Well…second to last, perhaps."

Adams shuddered visibly and actually bared his teeth in a sneer. "Don't start that fag crap with me," he snarled. "Where are the boxes you took from the exhibit?"

Dorian gave the man an innocent look and started to play with his hair. "Boxes? What boxes would those be?" To his shock, the man crossed the room and slapped him across his face. The Earl was knocked sideways and sat with a hand to his already bruised face, fighting back tears. _Damn, that hurt!_

"Don't play the fool with me, faggot!" Adams thundered. "I know you have them. Where are they?"

"They're in the safe," Dorian replied calmly.

Adams seemed taken aback. "No they're not. I already looked in the wall safe," he replied.

It was all the Major could do not to cry out in triumph._ Gotcha!_ he thought happily. _Now send him to me, Dorian._

Dorian could almost hear the Major's mental cry of victory. He gave Adams his best frightened look and pointed at the closet door. "Not that one, the one in the closet." He couldn't resist adding in a seductive tone, "Some of my toys are very valuable, you know."

"Toys?" came the horrified reply.

Dorian's voice dropped. "Sex toys. Lots of them." He waved a hand at the closet door. "Well, go on. Into the closet where you belong, you homophobic bastard."

Adams' eyes narrowed and he slapped the Earl again. "If you're lying, I'll put you back in the hospital with more than a couple of broken ribs," he threatened as he crossed the room. He opened the closet door, finding himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Lay another finger on him and I'll put you in the morgue," the Major snarled.

Adams' eyes nearly bulged out of his head and several unintelligible gurgles rose in his throat.

"On your knees, hands behind your head," the Major ordered. When the man hesitated, he pressed the barrel of his gun against his forehead. "Do you want to watch the red radish from below?" he asked coldly. He did not take his eyes off the man as he ordered, "Eroica, get everyone in here."

Dorian was already dialing the Major's cell phone. "Mr. A? We got him," he said happily. "And the Major would greatly appreciate the presence of everyone with you posthaste." He giggled and hung up, giving the officer a bright smile.

Klaus just shook his head. "You idiot."

oOo

Within minutes, the Alphabet had descended, taking Adams into custody.

"What'll happen to him?" Dorian asked as the man was handcuffed and led from the room.

"If I have anything to say about it," the Major replied coldly, "he'll spend the rest of his life in the prison of a third world nation."

"Major, you are evil," Dorian remarked.

"My way of giving back double what he did to you."

An impish grin came to the Earl's face. "He'd better strap a pan to his assets."

The Major drew a deep breath, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. With his men still in the house, he could not answer in the way he wanted. Instead, he bit his tongue and asked the Earl to remove the units from his safe, which he turned over to his men. Several minutes later, everyone was gone, leaving Dorian and Klaus alone in the house.

Dorian sat silently watching the Major a moment before finally asking, "How did you know it was Adams?"

Klaus gave him a steady look. "The novelty wearing offYou're not the only one I said that to."

o

_A very agitated Adams stormed back and forth across the room, his hands waving in the air. "How do you put up with that fag, Major?" he practically demanded. "Do you know what he asked me?"_

"_Something perverse, no doubt," the Major replied blandly. _

"_He asked if my hair was white all over!"_

_The Major put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. _**This** is how you make nice, you idiot thief?_ "Just don't ask him if he's really a blond," he said knowingly, "or he'll volunteer to show you."_

"_Shit!"_

"_After twenty-five years, I keep thinking I've heard it all. Then he finds a new way to—"_

"_Jesus! I can't imagine twenty-five years of—" Adams broke off, giving way to an involuntary shudder. "It gives me the willies just thinking about it."_

_The Major gave a small grunt. "You're lucky. At least all you have to do is wait for him to get bored."_

"_Bored?" came the incredulous reply._

"_Eroica is capricious, impulsive," the Major said, turning his attention back to his work. "As soon as the novelty wears off, he'll forget you even exist."_

o

Dorian sat with a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. "That's what you meant when you said…" he whispered, realizing that it had not been him that the Major had been angry at in the hospital. It was the son-of-a-bitch he had just arrested.

Dorian closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I thought you were angry with me because I…" He sat up straighter in bed, wincing as he did so. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up the pain pills that G had placed there earlier, along with a glass of water.

Klaus waited for the Earl to take his medication. He took a seat in a chair near the bed, lighting the cigarette at the same time. "Something I never told you," he said finally, blowing smoke in the air. "At the start of all this, G indicated that Adams might not be all that he appeared."

"In what way?" Dorian put the glass back on the table, turning to give the man his undivided attention.

"When G referred to you as Eroica, Adams didn't seem to care."

"But…you told me that NATO smoothed things over with Interpol, didn't they?"

"Yes. And Interpol was _not_ pleased." Klaus leaned back in his seat. "G was ready for all kinds of pissing and moaning and got…nothing. He said it was as if the man had no idea who you were."

"Oh! Now I _know_ the man's a Philistine," Dorian said in an overly affronted voice.

Klaus gave him a small smile. "It gets better. When I contacted Interpol, they said that Agent Adams was on an extended leave of absence for medical reasons. Mental breakdown. They also said that they had no agent attached to the tour."

Dorian's mouth dropped open. "Shit! _He_ was the one doing the smuggling?" He put a hand to his head, which was already spinning. "So, the men in the photos…?"

"Paid stooges, like the ones who beat you up. They thought they were putting reinforcing blocks into the displays."

"Oh bloody hell," Dorian said in disbelief. "Even an art know nothing like you wouldn't buy that story."

Klaus's eyes flickered, a small smile curling the edges of his mouth. His phone rang at that moment and he had a brief conversation. "Your men are on their way back," he said as he snapped the phone shut.

Dorian suddenly feared the worst and quickly said, "Before my men get here and you flee from my presence, are we okay?"

"Flee from your presence?"

"You know what I mean. Part of the ground rules."

Klaus drew a deep breath. "I don't know if we're okay. Things…have gotten a bit out of control," he said as he got to his feet.

Dorian felt his heart turn over. "Klaus, please…"

Klaus held up a hand. "I have a mission to complete, and you have a lot of healing to do," he said firmly. He saw a pained look pass behind the Earl's eyes. "And I still have to pay you for services rendered."

"I don't want to lose you," Dorian said plaintively.

Klaus gave him a steady look. "I can't get into this now. Not during a mission."

"I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry!"

"I know. That isn't—"

Whatever Klaus was going to say was interrupted when the front door burst open. Eroica's men came pouring into the house, led by James, who let out a howl when he saw the Major. He took refuge behind Bonham, pointing a finger at the officer at the same time. "It was your doing, wasn't it? Trying to have us all deported!"

Dorian quickly intervened. "Now, don't be like that, Jamesie," he said sweetly. "It was all a mix up with Interpol, wasn't it Major?" He gave Klaus a steady look.

"To say the least," Klaus replied acidly.

"The Major and I were just discussing my payment."

Klaus rolled his eyes when James' eyes lit up. When he started saying something about charging NATO for psychological damage, the Major's patience was at an end. He took a step forward to stand over the little man and pointed a finger in his face. "You try sending NATO any bullshit charges like that, and I will refuse to authorize _any_ of your expenses. Got it!"

James' mouth snapped closed with an audible click. He looked on the verge of tears but remained silent.

Klaus gave the Earl a steady look. "You'll be contacted, Eroica, about…everything we discussed." So saying, he turned on his heel and left.

oOoOoOo


	9. Athens To Athens

**CHAPTER NINE**

**ATHENS TO ATHENS**

**Athens, Greece  
August, 2004**

Dorian stood in front of the display holding his replica of "The Uffizi Wrestlers." The exquisite miniature had traveled around the world in the exhibition. Now, after nearly two years, it was days away from returning to England and his collection.

The Earl took no notice of the other admirers who came and went, his attention fixed on the statue. It was only mid-morning, he thought contentedly, he could spend the next several hours right where he was.

Someone came up beside him and stood silently admiring the work. Dorian prayed that they would not attempt conversation as some of the others had. He was not in the mood for a discussion of the artist's interpretation of the original work. When the person did speak, the Earl felt his heart jump. "According to my research," said a very familiar voice, "the discipline of Submission Wrestling was introduced by the ancient Greeks."

The startled Dorian turned sharply to the man beside him. "Major," he said in as even a tone as possible. He had to fight to get his thoughts together. "What brings you back to Athens?"

Dark green eyes fixed themselves on the Earl's face. "Security assistance for the Summer Olympic games," came the succinct reply. "And the completion of the mission involving this exhibit."

Dorian blinked. "But…I thought that was finished in Munich. Wasn't it?"

The Major shook his head. "Just your part. After the ceremony in Sarajevo, the dummy display stands you planted were picked up." He gave a wry smile. "The homing devices led us in some unexpected directions."

"That you can't tell me about," Dorian concluded.

"That I can't tell you about," Klaus repeated. He looked up, his eyes taking in the exhibit. "And after all this is broken down and returned to its rightful owners…"

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "Another mission?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, but not mine."

Dorian wasn't sure if the Major sounded disappointed or relieved. "No need to track mine. It's going straight back to Castle Gloria."

"And you with it?"

The Major's tone set off an alarm in the Earl's head. His eyes grew wide and he gave the man a searching look. "Is that an invitation?" he asked cautiously.

Klaus held out a card. "That's where I'm staying. Come by at four o'clock. I have your payment."

"In cash?"

"As agreed."

"How does NATO expect me to get several million Euros in cash out of the country without setting off security alerts?"

The Major rubbed his chin, giving the appearance of deep thought. "That's a good question. Perhaps we should discuss it when you pick up the money." With that, he strode off, leaving the Earl staring after him and wishing it were not the middle of the morning.

oOoOoOo

Dorian arrived at the Major's hotel room at four o'clock sharp where he was presented with a case full of cash. His payment for services rendered. When he asked if they might share an early dinner, the Earl learned that the Major already had an eight o'clock dinner appointment with the agents who would be following the homing devices.

Klaus offered the Earl some wine, and they sat in the semi-comfortable chairs in his room, drinking in relative silence.

After two months without any contact, Dorian was afraid of saying the wrong thing. He stayed on the subject of the exhibition and what had happened after he and the Major parted company in Munich.

"I can't tell you much," Klaus said as he took a sip from his glass. "Except that that bastard Adams will never be bothering you or anyone else again."

"Good. Can you tell me why he did it?"

Klaus gave a small grunt. "Money, of course. Too many years watching people get away with a fortune." His eyes drifted to the case full of cash. "He thought he could use the underworld contacts he knew of through Interpol and make a quick killing."

Dorian shook his head. Then he gave the Major a steady look. "Klaus, I am dying to ask you all kinds of questions. And I'm terrified of what the answers will be."

Klaus sat back in his seat. "I can answer one question right off. I'm not angry with you," he admitted. "Not anymore."

"But you were?"

"Initially. That you would think I could…" Klaus broke off, drawing a deep breath. "I never considered that you would have one percent of doubt, too."

Dorian closed his eyes. "Klaus…"

"You accepted it in me. It would be unfair of me not to accept it in you."

Dorian's eyes snapped open, his mouth dropping open at the same time. "What?"

"I'm not good at…this," Klaus said, waving a hand between them.

"This?" Dorian scowled.

"Intimacy." Klaus drew a deep breath. He had been struggling with the right words for two months and was still having difficulty. "I don't have the vocabulary the express how I feel in a way that you would understand."

"Oh, Klaus…" Dorian sighed, shaking his head. "You don't have to say anything."

"We see the world differently. Mine is black and white, right and wrong. But yours…" Klaus shook his head. "Yours is all bright colors and romance."

"We're just two sides of the same coin."

"Opposing sides, never to meet face-to-face."

"I'd rather think we're indivisibly joined together."

Klaus sighed heavily. "You've just made my point."

Dorian gave him a steady look. "So…I'll never have the whole you, is that what you're saying?"

"I think you'll spend the rest of your life trying to get that one percent with the same zeal you used to get the other ninety-nine."

Dorian was silent a long time as he thought this over. If there was anything he loved more than beautiful things, it was a challenge. The thrill of the chase. A chase that was still not quite over. He was startled out of his thoughts when Klaus gently kissed him on the mouth. He gave a contented sigh, melting further back into his seat.

"How will I know when you've surrendered that one percent?" he asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps, someday, you'll just know." Klaus extended a hand, helping the Earl from his seat. Then he was unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders just far enough to give him access to his exposed neck.

Dorian closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the man started to nibble at his neck. He drew a deep contented breath, followed by a moan. Hands continued to push his shirt back until it fell to the floor. Then his pants were slowly removed. He was gently laid back onto the bed where he watched as Klaus removed his own clothes.

"Does this mean you're gonna ravage me?" Dorian whispered as the man climbed onto the bed beside him.

"No," Klaus said quietly. He ran a caressing hand over the Earl's toned body, moving closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm gonna make love to you."

Dorian closed his eyes as a tender kiss was planted on his mouth. Powerful hands moved over his skin with a gentleness he never guessed they were capable of. There was no brute force, no pushing, no shoving to get what he wanted. Just feather light touches.

Dorian had been surprised that the Major had surrendered because of his own forcefulness, only to be stunned himself as he surrendered to the man's gentleness.

Over the next few hours, the Earl of Gloria learned the true extent of his surrender.

And Iron Klaus was late for his dinner appointment.

— THE END —


End file.
